A Different Bird Girl
by MermaidsAreReal101
Summary: B.G. isn't like her sisters are and just wants to be free from them. But what happens when she leaves them?
1. Getting to Know the Family

**Hello Everyone! So, this is my first story where none of my friends didn't know about before i posted so if there is anything wrong, please blame my lacking writer skills. R&R PLEASE! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Getting To Know The Family**

**(B.G.'s POV)**

"C'mon girls!" My oldest sister, Mayzie called, "We'll be late for the meeting!"

My other five sisters rushed down stairs. I just stayed seated on our couch in the living room and continued to read my book. Mayzie counted them as they waited on the porch right in of the door of our leaf hut located in the canopy of our cozy "little" neighbor hood also known as the Jungle of Nool. She let out a disappointed sigh as she turned to face me and crossed her arms.

"B.G, "Mayzie said in a polite voice, "Let's go."

I put my book down and gave her a very annoyed look as I let out a groan saying, "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes. Now c'mon or we'll be late!" She replied and I could tell she was starting to get impatient.

"Why can't it just be you six? I really don't want to go."

"B.G, I will drag you there if I have to." I looked up at her and saw that she was serious. I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to my room.

"B.G! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! B.G!" Mayzie screamed. I could hear her feet pounding after me, but luckily I'm faster than her. As soon as I got into my room, I shut the door and blocked it. I could hear more footsteps pounding up the stairs, so I knew that meant my other sisters were coming. They were starting to pound on the door and trying to push it open. I just kept on pushing back on them. I saw the window open and….I should probably explain to you who I am first. My name's Bird Girl, but everyone calls me B.G. for short. I am the youngest out of all 7 of us. Of course, my older sisters' names aren't bird girls 1-5. Their names are "Amayzing" (More like snobby) Mayzie, Smart Sassy (I don't really get why our mom named her that), Swaggy (Whatever that means), Peppy (once again, don't know why), Dumb Sassy (She really isn't. I think my mom just ran out of good names for her), and Classy (I keep forgetting what classy means). All six of them are prissy. They're all…well, let's just say they're **VERY** girly, and I really don't fit in. Our mom picked our names once we were able to talk and walk. She decided our names based off of our personalities, but since I seemed very boring and looked like I had no special personality, I've remained Bird Girl. The truth is, I'm secretly a tom boy. I 'm nothing like my sisters. They love all the things I hate and hate all the things I love,(Which they don't know). For instance, they hate being around the Wickersham brothers(They think they're bad influences on every girl) while I love to hang out with them .It's with them that I feel more at home. I've always told them that I've felt like running away with them and their leader, Jacobi , said that if that ever happens, they'd gladly accept me into their family. Of course, that's never been able to come true because of my sisters. I still remember that day. I've never been allowed out of the house without at least one of my sisters with me. Even at school I can't escape them! They watch my every move to make sure I don't go off with the Wickershams again. But today, I was ready to make my dream come true. I quickly ran towards the window and opened it, hoped onto the windowsill, and flew out of there, just in time too, for my sisters were able to knock everything blocking the door out of the way and soon were inside the room. I could hear Mayzie screaming, "B.G! When we find you, you're in so much trouble!"

_That's gonna take a long time _I thought as I flew as far away from that hut as I could.

* * *

**So what do you think? Anything I could add? Leave a a comment. And also, I'm going to need some help getting names for the Wickersham brothers. So if there are any suggestions, leave a review. THANX! I shall update as soon as I can. **


	2. The Beginning of Many Risks

**A/N: Wassup?! Sorry, it's been over two months. Been a little busy lately plus the one thing we all hate. Writers Block. Not only for this story, but also another story I am co-authoring with friends. It will be posted soon on and it'll be called "Shatter." It's going to be on FictionPress under Awesomely Bored Cloud and on DeviantArt under silver-unicornz. Those are my friends! Well, that's enough of my rambling. So...R&R please!**

**DISCLAIMER: Let's thinks for a minute. If I owned Seussical, wouldn't I be a millionaire or something by now?**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of Many Risks**

* * *

As B.G. was flying on her way to the Wickershams huts, she ran into Gertrude who was flying in the other direction.

"Hey B.G.!" Gertrude greeted, but B.G. just ignored her. Gertrude knew something was up and turned around. _Must __be something up with her sisters again,_ Gertrude thought to herself. _Either just Mayzie or all six. _

Everyone in Nool knew that Mayzie wasn't exactly the best oldest sister, but when something happened with their family, it was mainly between B.G. and Mayzie. Usually Mayzie got her way, but it didn't seem like it this time, because if Mayzie had gotten her way, B.G. would be at home with her family. When Gertrude reached B.G. she asked,"B.G. did something happen between you and Mayzie again?"

"I don't want to really talk about it," B.G. replied, quite coldly too. Gertrude was ready to back off, but she decided against it, for she was the young girl's only true bird friend (even if she was her sister's age).

"B.G., you know you can tell me anything," Gertrude said, which made B.G. stop in her tracks, then turn around and fly down to sit on a branch with Gertrude.

"I'm just so sick and tired of my life," B.G. said. "Ever since our mom died, Mayzie's been the one in control. She's always forcing me to go to certain places, my sisters never let me have my freedom, never allowing me to be with certain friends, always pressuring me on finding a new name. Ugh! I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted a new life. So, I flew out the window and now I'm headed towards the Wickershams Huts to see if they could help me."

Gertrude understood the young bird girl's feelings. It was hard living a life where you're the youngest of seven and your life feels like it's being controlled for you. She knew what that felt like. Gertrude had to go through that when she was younger, but luckily her older sisters got married and moved. Now she lived with her mother, which B.G. never really had because she was only 6 when their mom died. Gertrude put a wing on B.G.'s shoulder and comforted her saying,

"Don't worry. I'll help you to your new life."

Suddenly a loud screech was heard, not too far from where the girls were, and they both knew who it belonged to. Jacobi.

"How much you wanna bet that either Alex or Trebun stepped on his tail again?" Gertrude said as B.G. let out a giggle.

There were five Wickershams total: Jacobi, Alex, Trebun, Skipper, and Arbutus. **[A/N: Don't ask how I came up with the names.] **

Skipper and Arbutus were the two youngest and twins at that. They're both 10 years old and look up to their older brothers. Alex and Trebun were Jacobi's triplet brothers. B.G. was a really close friend of theirs. She's always been thought of as a sister by Alex and Jacobi, but not for Trebun. He's always wanted to be more than friends with B.G., but never had the courage to tell her.

Of course, B.G. didn't know of that.

Gertrude and B.G. decided to hide and scare the boys. B.G. always loved to play tricks on them. Just when the girls had hidden, they heard the voices of their friends coming by.

"I'm sorry Jacobi!" Trebun told his brother for the fifth time, "I told you! It was an accident! I swear!"

"Well, next time watch where you're stepping," Jacobi retorted while rubbing his aching tail. He and his brothers were on their way to the jungle meeting, which was called by the one animal in all of Nool that they hated, but had to work for. Sour Kagaroo. They were told Horton was up to his thinking again. The Wickershams really never did see a problem with thinking, but knew better than to go against Sour Kangaroo and pretended to be on her side like every other animal.

The five Wickershams were wearing their usual meeting attire, which consisted of black hats with sparkling bands of different colors and matching vests. Jacobi was red, Alex was green, Trebun was blue, Skipper was yellow, and Arbutus was orange. Just as Jacobi stopped talking, the Wickershams stopped.

"Psst!" Jacobi whispered. "Hey, Alex, you hear that?"

"Yeah, man," Alex whispered in reply, "Sounds big!"

Soon, all five Wickershams were in a circle, back to back, all thinking aloud the same thing.

"There's a rustle in the bushes," they sang quietly, not knowing what was going on as more plants moved, "There's a tremble in the trees. Hear it like a whisper, smell it on a summer breeze. Something big is getting nearer, something big is coming through. Got some monkey business, that's what we intend to do. C'mon! I gotta monkey, monkey around! C'mon! I gotta monkey, monkey around! C'mon! We gotta monkey, ooh, we gotta monkey around!" When nothing came, but the rustling continued, Artubus and Skipper's imaginations went wild, wondering what whatever was making that noise would look like.

Skipper whispered to his brother, still singing, "I bet it's bigger than a bread box."

Arbutus nodded and replied in the same fashion, "It might be wider than a whale."

"With peanut butter breath!"

"And scared to death from head to tail!" they both sang. While the twins were imaging some kind of monster, their older brothers were whispering amongst themselves, kind of like a rap.

"I wonder if this thing knows who we are," Jacobi said.

"Yeah, that's why were being stalked, like a fish by a shark," Alex added.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't make a sound," Trebun said, creeped out by the whole thing.

"C'mon! We gotta monkey, monkey around!" they sang.

"Boo!" two people yelled behind all five of them, making them scream. They turned around to see their two best bird friends (and the only ones at that) rolling on the ground laughing their beaks off.

"Sheesh, you two!" Jacobi said when he finally caught his breath, "You scared the Waloo outta us!"

"Sorry," B.G. said once she calmed down, "We couldn't help it when we heard you coming."

"What are you guys doing here, anyways? Shouldn't you guys be on your way to the meeting?"

"Yeah about that..." But B.G. never finished her sentence because in the distance, she could hear her sisters calling her name.

"Shoot!" Gertrude said, "It's your sisters! Quick, hide!"

Both she and B.G. dove behind a nearby bush and hid so that they could see, but they couldn't be seen. The Wickershams knew what was going on and instantly made it look like Artubus and Skipper were fighting and the other three were trying to break them up. Just in time too because right at that moment, Mayzie fluttered down and stood before them with her sisters behind her. Jacobi looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey, Mayzie!" he said as if they were good friends, "What brings you here?"

"As if you don't know," Mayzie said coldly.

"C'mon, babe, you gotta give me a hint."

"Oh really? So, you didn't know that B.G. ran away?"

"What?!" Jacobi said acting surprised, "Why would she do that?"

"Look, have you seen her or not?" Mayzie was getting impatient and had a hunch the Wickershams were faking all of this, but wasn't sure since Nool was a pretty big jungle and there were a million places her little sister could be. Jacobi simply shook his head,

"Nope. Haven't seen her."

Mayzie was kind of relieved her little sister wasn't with the bad influences, but was still stressed at how she didn't know where she was. Through the bush, B.G. saw a little bit of relief on her sisters' faces, knowing exactly what they were thinking, and rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Well," Mayzie continued, "If you do see her, tell her to go to the meeting and meet us there if she knows what's good for her and that she has to go on her date with Francois de Llamore." With that, Mayzie left, siblings in tow. Once he was sure they were gone, Jacobi motioned for them to come out and B.G. instantly started making gagging noises.

"I totally forgot my sisters set me up on that stupid date!" she exclaimed.

"Who is this Francois de Llamore anyways?" Gertrude asked. "I live right across from you, and I've never seen a bird boy that wasn't one of your sisters' boyfriends come by your hut."

"He's only the most arrogant, snotty, and annoying bird boy I've ever known." B.G. was irritated just thinking about him.

"So, why do you have to go on a date with him?"

"Since he's Mayzie's boyfriend's little brother and my age, my sisters thought that if I was in a relationship, I would be able to find a name and a 'cute' guy."

"What does having a boyfriend have to do with finding a name?"

"They think that I'll be able to be my true self around him and find my personality."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. But I ain't gonna go on the date."

"Yes!" Everyone turned to look at Trebun who quickly realized what he had just said, "I-I mean... Good choice B.G."

"Okay..." she said completely confused. "Anyways, that's not why I'm here though, Jacobi.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, remember a few years back when I said I'd rather live with you guys instead of my sisters?"

"Yeah. And I told you we would gladly accept you. Why do you ask?"

"It just so happens that... um..." B.G. couldn't find the right words, but Jacobi understood and smiled.

"Of course you can live with us!" Jacobi said happily. B.G. let out a sigh of relief and the others cheered. Then Jacobi continued, "How about during the meeting, you and Gertie go to your hut and pack your stuff?"

"Wait, but it's Horton. You know I have to stick up for him," Gertrude said. Jacobi thought for a moment, then said, "Okay, so how about after you speak for Horton, you go with B.G. to pack, then come back quickly so it doesn't look like you left."

Everyone agreed to this and they all went to the meeting. B.G. hid in the bushes while the others joined the rest of the Jungle of Nool. She could see her sisters clearly from where she stood. B.G. was hidden amongst the shadows. It was time for her to start her new life. It was time for her to start taking bigger risks. It was time for B.G. La Bird to find her true self.

* * *

**A/N: So watcha think? Yes I know "Monkey Around" came earlier than it's supposed to and I changed the words a little, but hey! That's how it works. So ya. Lemme kno if you have any questions in a review or PM. Also, I am accepting any Jungle of Nool animals you want me to use, so feel free to submit any. Just tell me the name, age, type of animal(or if it's one from the world of Seuss, what it would look like), and the color of their skin. If there's anything you want to add that's fine. So ya. UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Leave or Stay?

**A/N: Hey guys. Well, I hate to say this, but this is the end of the story. I know it was short, but it was really just something to keep you all entertained while I still work on my other story. Plus it wasn't really popular, but don't fret. I'm still going to be writing more. In fact, I'm not only working on the last few chapters for my other story, but I'm also working on two one-shots, so keep an eye out in the future. By the way, sorry I haven't been updating in awhile. School work got in the way. Also, there was writer's block. But it's all good now.**

**Writer's Block: Muahahaha! This author shall never finish this story! As well as their other one! And once I'm done here, I shall rule the authors of the universe! Hahahaha!**

**Me: Uh...I'm right here.**

**Writer's Block: Hu? What the-? What are you doing here? I thought I distracted you enough to make you not have any ideas.**

**Me: You did...for a little bit. And then I got some ideas. Now will you please leave?**

**Writer's Block: Grr...I will be back. *Exits while muttering under breath***

**Me: Ok...**

**Sorry you had to see that folks. Anyways, it's now time for the disclaimer!**

***DISCLAIMER*: I don't own Seussical or any of it's characters. All rights go to Dr. Seuss as well as the authors of Seussical.**

**And with that out of the way, on to the story.**

**Writer's Block: *offstage* I WILL BE BACK!**

**Me: WILL YOU LEAVE ALREADY?!**

**Chapter 3: Leave or Stay?**

_Italics: _Flashbacks, thoughts, and emphasis on words. :)

* * *

B.G. and Gertrude left the meeting as soon as possible. Once at her hut, B.G. ran upstairs to her room. It was a mess. Her bed sheets were thrown on the floor and her clothes were spewed everywhere. _Man,_ B.G. thought, _Mayzie really wanted to kill me._Grabbing her suitcase, she packed all of her clothes, toiletries(which wasn't much), and her books. Looking at her bare book shelf and taking one last look at her room, she sighed as she reminisced all of the good and bad memories she had in that room. On top of her dresser, B.G. spotted a picture of her, her mom, and her sisters. She still remembered the day the photo had been taken.

* * *

_It was a beautiful sunny day at Palm Beach. The clouds drifted aimlessly, slowly against the bright blue sky. 6-year-old B.G. and 7-year-old Classy were playing in the sand making sand castles, 8-year-old Dumb Sassy and 9-year-old Peppy were swimming, and 10-year old Swaggy, 11-year old Smart Sassy, and 12-year-old Mayzie were sitting on beach chairs trying to tan. All of them were having a blast. Mayzie had planned the trip to see if B.G. would be able to show any sign of a personality, even if it was something boring, but so far there was nothing unique. It was hard for her. Their mother had died a few weeks ago in an accident and Mayzie was left in charge at such a young age. Her dying wish was for B.G. to have a unique name like her sisters, and Mayzie was determined to make that wish come true. Unfortunately, B.G. wasn't like them and didn't want a new name. She apparently liked B.G., and was going to stick to it. Mayzie wasn't going to let that happen though. Being a La Bird meant you had to be unique, like how she was "Amayzing Mayzie" instead of just "Mayzie" or some other boring name. Since she was the oldest, Mayzie was the one that didn't have her full name be her personality like her sisters._

_Mayzie decided that it was nearly time to go and wanted her sisters, especially B.G. to remember the moment. She pulled out her camera and tripod, got up from her chair and set up the equipment._

_"Okay girls!" she called. "Time for a photo before we go!"_

_A chorus of "Aw!"s came from her sisters._ I guess they really had fun,_ she thought. They all gathered in front of the camera and struck the best pose they could think of. After setting the timer, Mayzie ran to her sisters and did the same._

Flash!

_The photo was taken and Mayzie took down her equipment while her sisters packed up their belongings. While flying on the way home, Mayzie turned to B.G. who was flying right next to her and asked,"Did you have fun today B.G.?"_

_"Yeah," she replied excitedly. "Thanks for taking us, Mayzie!"_

_"You're welcome. Did it help you find a special name?"_

_"No." B.G. let out a sigh of disappointment. "I know you were only trying to help, but let's face it, Mayzie. I'm not special. I'll never find a name."_

_"Hey, don't feel bad. You'll find a name. It just takes time. Besides, you're always special in my book."_

_"But I want to find a name now!"_

_Mayzie gave Smart Sassy a look that meant to lead their sisters and she would catch up to them in a second. Smart Sassy gave a nod and Mayzie pulled B.G. aside and they rested on a tree branch. Settling down next to her sister, B.G. was curious as to why Mayzie had pulled her aside. Mayzie put her wing around B.G. said in a calm and motherly voice, "B.G., I want to let you know that no matter how much we pressure you to find a name, now and in the future, we really want you to just be happy with your name. You don't need to find one right away. Being a La Bird means to be unique. And compared to us, B.G. is a pretty unique nickname. So you don't have to worry okay?"_

_B.G. looked deep into her sisters eyes and saw that she was telling the honest truth. After a few a moments, she gave a small smile and nodded. Mayzie smiled and gave her sister hug before taking her by the wing a flying to catch up with their sisters._

* * *

_Look how my life turned out after that, _B.G. thought as she put the photo in her bag. After scanning the room one last time, B.G. headed down stairs to meet up with Gertrude. They were about to fly off when Mayzie came through the doorway.

"Uh-oh," Gertrude whispered. "This is bad."

_"_There you are B.G.," she said, anger clear in her voice. "Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you. Do you know how much trouble you're in young bird girl?" Taking a deep breath, Mayzie turned to Gertrude and said calmly,"Thanks for bringing B.G. home, Gertie. Now if you will please kindly leave."

"Actually-" she began.

"Gertrude, you can leave." Mayzie was getting impatient. Gertrude gave B.G. one last look before heading out the door. She didn't leave, but she stayed on the porch and could hear everything said.

Turning back to her youngest sister, Mayzie crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Mayzie I couldn't handle the pressure anymore." B.G. blurted out.

"B.G. you've been nameless for all of your 13 years of life. Don't you think that we would pressure you? Of course there is going to be pressure, but you need to learn to handle it better. And you need to be a little more mature than you were today."

Angry from her sister's ignorance, B.G. pulled out the picture from her bag and shouted "But what about what you told me after our trip to Palm Beach?! How no matter how much you guys pressure me, I'll always be special! And how my name as it is is already special! What about that Mayzie?!"

Mayzie became silent. She didn't know what to say. Their sisters had started to shift from leg to leg feeling uncomfortable. Smart Sassy put a hand on Mayzie's shoulder. Mayzie turned her head and saw her sister give a nod. She sighed and realized that B.G. was right. Her name was unique as it was and it was time that they all stopped pressuring her so much. Turning back to her little sister, Mayzie took a deep breath then said,"You're right B.G. and I'm sorry for always putting so much pressure on you. It's just that, all we ever wanted was for you to have a better future with a special name to you than having to live without having your own name let others know how you act."

"But I'm not like you guys Mayzie. I don't want that type of life. I want to be free and live how I want, not labeled and told how to live. That's all I've ever wanted, nothing more nothing less."

"I understand that now. But-" Then for the first time, Mayzie noticed B.G.'s bag. Her eyes filled with tears of hurt and loss,"Y-you're leaving us?"

B.G. realized what had happened and looked down at her bag, then looked back up at her oldest sister. She could see the pain and hurt in her eyes, but she slowly nodded.

"But why?"

"I told you. I don't belong and I can't handle the pressure of being a Bird Girl anymore."

"B.G. we can help you through this. We can all be in this together. No more pressure and no more separation. We'll help you."

At this point Mayzie was about ready to lose it. She couldn't afford losing B.G. If she did, she'd feel like a failure for the rest of her life and like she let her mother down. But B.G. had her own mind. Mayzie couldn't do anything about that.

B.G. was confused. First her sisters were always pressuring her and being so arrogant and such, then now they were being so loving a caring. Her mind swam with thoughts as she tried to set it straight.

All of them were standing there for about 10 minutes before B.G. eventually made up her mind.

"I'm sorry Mayzie, but I'm leaving," she said, quite calmly, " It doesn't matter how much you promise to help me, you could even promise to never bother me about my name again. But that doesn't change the past, and I know you will be miserable about it your whole life if I stay. So it's best for me to leave and for you to forget about me."

Mayzie tried her best not to start sobbing, her eyes already brimming with tears.

"Very well," she said, blinking back her sorrow. "It's your decision, and I won't hold you back."

Mayzie held out her hand for B.G. to take, who did and shook it slowly. They looked at each other one last time before they embraced in a hug, and tears flowed from both their eyes.

"Promise you'll visit?" Mayzie whispered a plea of longing, sadness wafting through the air.

"If I can find you."

"I know you will."

They took a step back and gave each other smiles, knowing they'd reunite someday, somehow. After saying good-bye to her other sisters, B.G. began her journey onward, stepping out the doorway, where she was met by Gertrude. She gave her a grin before they set out to soar across the sky, their feathers ruffling in the wind. Her sisters called from the porch and waved. She waved back to them, the last and final good-bye, with just a pang of regret and sadness settling throughout her. She turned her head, looking away from her sisters. Not one watery drop fell from her eyes. A soft breeze picked up, and B.G. was almost certain she heard Mayzie's cracking voice with it. It tickled her ear like the bristles of fur, the last angel-spoken words she heard.

"B.G., you'll always be special in my eyes. You know that, for you... You are a different kind of bird girl."

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! What did you all think? Let me know please. By the way, there will probably not be a sequel to this, mainly because I stink as an author, plus, this wasn't too popular. So yeah. Mixaholic out!**


End file.
